


eternal youth

by lastjooliet



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:51:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastjooliet/pseuds/lastjooliet
Summary: of clichés and friendships.inspired by ongwoon's eternal youth ig posts.





	eternal youth

1.

Sungwoon doesn't like clichés. In movies, more often than not, he finds himself sleeping halfway because of overused plots and lines, already knowing what time the ghost will appear to do jumpscare.. Even in reading books, he tends to lose the motivation he has when he first started reading the plot of the book, the chunks and screws in his mind already spinning hard to create the ending that will most likely happen.

Sungwoon doesn't like clichés, but life has its way of annoying him by making him fall in love with one of his best friends, one of the most overused trope in love stories he once saw and read. 

Kang Daniel is, in Sungwoon's not-whipped-for-him opinion, a child. He's that grown-up who was stucked in his 10 year old self, one that enjoys pulling overused pranks and gets a kick out of someone cracking their voices. Its like babysitting a child who cries once you turn your back on him, and Sungwoon is that haggard and stressed parent that coos and placates the howling baby.

But Daniel is also his friend that hugs him even when he doesn't say that he needs it. He's that friend who makes fun of himself just to make you smile. He's that friend whose giggles will make you feel warm on cold winter nights, and that is definitely not Sungwoon just waxing poetics, Daniel's laughter just really sounds so carefree, it'll melt your stone cold heart (read: Sungwoon's heart). He's a friend who makes you feel like you matter the most, hence, Sungwoon had a hard time dodging the cupid's poisonous arrows, giving him what he didn't asked for, because everyone just wants to fall in love with their best friends right?

If you ask him how he's holding up, he would smirk and jut his chin out, because he's been doing this thing for almost, what, two or three years... he doesn't really remember, Sungwoon just woke up feeling butterflies in his stomach when Daniel hogs him away from their friends.

Feelings are ... hassles in life. He doesn't really need to be slapped in the face every minute, when Daniel does the same cuddle attacks with their friends, or when Daniel initiates some kind of flirty role-playing acts with the others, because who do you think you are Ha Sungwoon, you're just a best friend who happens to disgustingly fall in love with your cute and handsome with big heart best friend, so no, you aren't special. He's just really, inherently nice, and you're just ... a weak bitch.

That's why Sungwoon has prided himself in not being mopey and very, very sad when Daniel talks about someone in that fond way, where his eyes lights up and has that smile on his face that makes Sungwoon smile as well, and Sungwoon is just that martyr who feels happy when the one he loves feels happy as well.

Yeah... Sungwoon's just overall a masochist who watches from afar as he watches his best friend hold hands with someone and laughs over something he's sure is not that funny. 

"Yo, what have you eaten for breakfast? A soiled egg perhaps?" See, Sungwoon really just have to vent his feelings to Ong Seongwu, a friend who jumps on every chance of teasing you.

"I eat angst and bitterness everyday Ong Seongwu. What's new about that?"

Seongwu laughs as he makes his way to sit beside Sungwoon. "They'll break up sooner or later. You know how Daniel is like. He thinks he's in love and ready to settle down with someone who treats him well."

"Then care to explain to me why he hasn't fallen in love with me as well? I treat him well, thank you very much." 

"I have to vomit, oh my god." Seongwu says and makes the most over-dramatic retching sounds. "You're gonna be like this from now on?"

Sungwoon giggles at Seongwu's disgusted expression. Seongwu's way of making hin feel better always works. The other just know the way to make him feel back on track again. "Telling you my secret is really the best choice."

Sungwoon sees Seongwu's smile faltering a bit, and blinking much more that what is usual (a very cute habit that his senior hyung have as well). He is about to ask if there's something wrong but then Seongwu snorts and says,  “I am always the best choice."

Sungwoon rolled his eyes so hard he saw his brain.

 

 

2.

Sungwoon hands are cold. His eyes have lost its usual sparkle and he looks devoid of hope.

"Hyung, Daniel is a man. Its usual to do that."

Sungwoon doesn't say anything back, just staring at nothing and Seongwu feels frustrated. 

"Its normal to have sex with the one you're going out hyung." Seongwu says, emphasizing his every word. 

Minhyun had never slapped Seongwu so hard. "He already knows that, idiot." 

"Then why does he look like the world is ending? Why does he looks so hopeless over an established fact?" 

"Ya Ong Seongwu..."

"Why do you have to look like that? Its nothing hyung, right? You said to me that even when Daniel gets married and he chooses you as your best man you won't feel anything. You said to me–"

"Well, it hurts okay! It fucking hurts!" Sungwoon looks at Seongwu with a pair of tear-stained eyes, and Seongwu regrets ever opening his damn mouth. "And I lied," Sungwoon's breath hitches. "–I lied. Because lying is the only way I know."

Sungwoon picks up his bag and papers, running away before his two friends see him crying and breaking down over ... this.

 

_Exactly an hour ago._

"Daniel where was the moisturizer you borrowed from me? How many times do I have to tell you to bring it back to its original place, you child."

Daniel giggles, like always when Sungwoon nags at him. "Look at the drawers hyung. Use your eyes not your mouth~" Daniel eeps when Sungwoon grabs a pillow and aims at him.

"You're lucky I am kind enough not to throw this pillow at you so hard and knocked your remaining three braincells out because you have an exam and you extremely need it."

Sungwoon smirks at Daniel's whine. _Hah, take that heartbreaker._

As much as he hates doing what Daniel had suggested, because it means Daniel is annoyingly right and he should suck it up, he walks towards Daniel's nightstand and pulls the first drawer with no care.

He definitely heard Daniel's "no hyung not that one!" shriek first but his hand had also already pulled the drawer open, and there he saw things ... things you used with your lover in doing intimate acts.

"You ... have sex here? In our room?"

"Hyung, I–"

"Have you forgotten you have a roommate?"

"No I didn't!" Daniel walks towards where Sungwoon is but Sungwoon took a step back and that is enough to tell Daniel that nothing good will come out of this.

"It was a heat of the moment hyung–"

Sungwoon frowned hard. "Heat of the moment? Then those things magically appeared in your drawer?"

"I was just being ready–"

"See? You're seriously not considering me. I also room here, Daniel in case you've forgotten because you're so busy with her."

Daniel groans and runs a hand through his face. "It was just sex hyung, why do you have to be so petty about this. We are lovers, its normal to have sex here, because I also live here."

"Well you don't see me doing hanky panky with anyone here, right? That just goes the same to you. This is our space, and you're not respecting it."

In Sungwoon's mind, he was already cursing himself for saying that, his mind shouting _backtrack! retreat retreat!_ but what's been said has already been said.

Its Daniel's turn to frown hard. “I don't understand where you're coming from hyung. Yeah I get that its a bit of information, but what respecting our space is all about? This is not some kind of sacred shit I have to mind all the time."

That really ... is such a big slap to Sungwoon's face. 

You see Sungwoon really gets where Daniel is coming from. He knows he's being unreasonable himself, petty, exactly what Daniel said. But _this room._ This room is the only space where he and Daniel created memories just solely for the two of them. Call him dramatic and crazy, but it holds too much meaning for him, and for Daniel to simply let someone in, and the fact that they made love here for god knows how many times, it makes Sungwoon sick. 

That's when Sungwoon realized, he had fallen so hard to Daniel. He thought he could still get over the fact, once he knows it. But he really can't. 

Sungwoon let out a hollow laugh. "Just live here with your girlfriend then. I don't really want to live with someone who doesn't give a shit about me."

"Hyung, what–"

Sungwoon stared at Daniel with the coldest pair of eyes, and Daniel is taken aback. Sungwoon, who always looks at him with warmth in his eyes, whose always ready with a smile when he calls him. 

"I'll get my things tomorrow. You have a morning class tomorrow right? That's perfect then."

Daniel grabbed Sungwoon's hand. It was cold. Daniel felt some kind of fear creeping inside that time. "Hyung please, I'm sorry–"

Sungwoon tugs his hand back with a surprising amount of calmness, and Daniel is sure he seriously fucked up big time. Sungwoon is never calm when he's angry. He shouts and lets the whole world know in ten different kind of curses about how much of a jerk you are.

"Don't say sorry. You're right. It's perfectly normal to do those ... here. I was just being petty."

"You're not gonna go anymore?" Daniel feels himself sighing in relief.

"No." Daniel's smile deflates instantly. "I think it is right for her to move in with you now. I thought you two are still on the stage of just going out but ... yeah," Sungwoon laughs a little, but everyone knows that's just his way of masking his pain. "This was gonna happen anyway. Its just right for me to move out."

"Hyung that's not it–"

"Daniel. I don't want to feel like a bother everytime I step into our room. I don't want to feel like I'm trespassing everytime I lay down in your bed."

"But hyung, its just you, I don't–"

"Yeah, _its just me,_ right? That's why you didn't have any problem doing it here. Because its just me."

If this was any other time, Sungwoon would have coo and cuddle Daniel for looking a like a kicked puppy. But no, he can't do that anymore. Daniel is not his. Not even inside this room. (There isn't anything his to begin with.)

It sucks how much he gives so much shit about their room because its the only place where Sungwoon had seen sides Daniel doesn't show to anyone, like how he's so adorably ugly when he sleeps, how messy his hair when he wakes up, how he's a child with Sungwoon's stuff toys, how messed up he is everytime he goes through break ups, and how much Sungwoon had console him all those times, because Daniel doesn't deserve those trash. He's a man who loves hard and gives everything, so Sungwoon doesn't understand why they have to hurt him.

Except Sungwoon is now doing the same. He's hurting Daniel, and he's not even feeling sorry.

_Take that, my heartbreaker._

 

 

 

3.

Seongwu had been feeling down. Down as in he just pokes at his food and does not even find Max, Jihoon's pet barking at his owner, funny anymore. 

"Its your fault you know?" Has Seongwu said that Minhyun is annoying? Because Minhyun is truly annoying.

"I know." Seongwu shouts the last syllable a bit because he's also damn angry at himself. And shouting seems to be the only fun nowadays.

"Its lucky that Jonghyun just moved out, so I can take Sungwoon hyung in." Minhyun comments. "But I bet, had he been not in a fight with you, he would move in with you in a heartbeat."

Seongwu half cries, half groans. "I seriously fucked up. Minhyun what do I do?"

"Well..."

Seongwu turns to him with hopeful eyes. 

"I don't know." Minhyun laughs. It's so fun to tease Seongwu, okay? 

"Hwang Minhyun, do you know how much I kinda want to deck you right now? Seriously my hands are itching to touch your handsome face."

"Aww, you find me handsome."

"Yeah, not now though."

Minhyun laughs as he opens his laptop. He needs to finished at least one report, and get his two friends to reconcile because as much as it is sucks to the both of them, it sucks more in Minhyun's position, who can't really pick sides because he cares for the two idiots so much. Sucks to be him. "With that bamboo stick fingers, I won't feel much, maybe just like a flick."

"Ah seriously, go away. If all you'll do is tease me then sorry Minhyun, I am seriously not in the mood my dearest friend."

"How about patching things up with hyung? Are you in the mood for that?"

Seongwu goes back to poking his food in what he thinks looks like a loser whose gotten on a fight with his best friend.

"Seriously, if it's making you feel so down then why not take the first step? Its been what, two days of you ignoring each other." Minhyun says, his fingers busily typing words he wrote last night. "Honestly, this is more difficult to me. I can't be the messenger all the time."

Seongwu then looks like he's caught on to something. "What do you mean?"

"I'm saying, hyung looks so miserable because not only did he fight with Daniel. But he also fought with you."

"Do you mean that Sungwoon hyung wants us to–"

"I don't how you survive, Ong Seongwu. He said to me if I can talk to you and see if you have already forgiven him."

Minhyun chuckles when he sees in his peripheral view Seongwu losing his shit. "I don't know how Sungwoon have yet to know your longstanding crush on him when you're this obvious."

Seongwu covers his face, a bit embarrassed despite himself. "I can't help it. I can just imagine hyung asking you in riddles to talk to me. Its just the cutest thing ever."

Minhyun nods. "It really is. Hyung was looking down the entire time and speaking in hushed voice. I teased him so much ... and well its good to see him snapping at me in that cute hoodie than when he first came into my room."

"Aaaaa I should have seen it. He should have been rooming with me in the first place. Stupid. I am so stupid."

"I think its good that he rooms with me though. I am feeling a bit down you know. All you two do is lurk around." Minhyun cannot help the sulky tone in his voice.

"Awwww Minhyunie~" Seongwu clings onto Minhyun who just laughs at his antics. "Its because you're such an over achiever! And its not like we're talking about ourselves when we go out. Almost our topics are about you."

"I'm hoping its about good things but since you're my friends its certainly not."

Seongwu fakes a dramatic gasp. "You genius, you."

Minhyun makes a face that didn't fail to make Seongwu double over in laughter.

 

 

 

 

3.

"I'm sorry."

Sungwoon and Seongwu both comically blushes, embarrassed at saying the same thing at the same time. 

Seongwu takes the chance to speak first. "Hyung, I– I clearly went beyond the line." He bites his lips. "I was just, I just didn't like how you looked that day."

_Like everything is over._

Sungwoon gives a small, ghost of a smile and goes to grip Seongwu's arm. "It's okay. Its all over now. I won't–" then he looks up to Seongwu and Seongwu doesn’t need him to explain anymore, of why he looks like he’s just one second away from crying his eyes out or why his lips are trembling.

Sungwoon had always been a terrible liar. 

"Yeah?"

Seongwu opens his arms at once as Sungwoon goes to bury his face on the younger's chest. He hugs the older, gentle and firm at the same time. Letting Sungwoon know he is there. He will always be. 

"I–" Sungwoon breath hitches, and Seongwu rubs his head, shushes him and whispering _its okay, let it out hyung._

Sungwoon cries a bit louder, his hands automatically finding purchase around Seongwu's waist, and he buries his face some more on the other's chest, and he feels Seongwu hugging him tighter, and Sungwoon lets himself cry a bit more.

"I don't wanna fight with you anymore," Sungwoon says in between hiccups. Seongwu grins, his head resting on his hyung. "Me too."

"Seongwu-ya," he breathes out.

"Hmm?" 

"I love you."

"I love you too." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> idk if i’ll continue this or not ;(


End file.
